1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of text correction tools and more particularly to a palm-pressing text correction apparatus held by a user's palm for its use, and a pressing force of holding the apparatus controls the quantity of an outputted correction liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Text is the greatest mankind's invention ever that allows human civilization to be developed rapidly. In the meantime, various different pens were invented for writing text, but writing a wrong text may cause misunderstanding, so that text correction apparatuses such as erasers, correction liquids and correction tapes are also well developed as pens advance.
The correction liquid is a white opaque pigment coated on a correction surface to cover the wrong text. After the correction liquid is dried, the correct text can be written on top of the dried correction liquid. At present, the correction liquids available in the market come with different using methods according to the different containers. For example, a container with a cap is provided for containing a correction liquid, and the cap has a brush formed thereon, and the cap is normally tighten to seal the container and prevent the correction liquid from being dried and keep the brush to be dipped in the correction liquid. When use, the cap is removed, and the brush is used to coat the correction liquid onto a correcting surface. However, there is a drawback that users have to put the brush into the container repeatedly and the container may be overturned easily.
To overcome the aforementioned drawback, a pen-shaped or can-shaped correction liquid is introduced to facilitate users to hold and use the text correction apparatus, and the correction liquid is contained in a pen-shaped container (U.S. D648798) or a flat polygonal can-shaped container (U.S. D456844) corresponding the shape of a user's hand, and a specially designed liquid output nozzle is installed at an open end of the can container. A pressure is produced when the can container is extruded or pressed, so that the can container produces a lateral deformation to output the correction liquid from the liquid output nozzle in order to coat the correction liquid onto a correcting surface for a text correction. Although the apparatus can be used continuously to improve the convenience of use, users have to apply a force downward to abut the liquid output nozzle against the correcting surface in an actual operation, and apply a lateral compression on the can container to produce a partial deformation for outputting the correction liquid. Since the force applying directions are different, the operation does not go smoothly. In addition, the can container has a relatively small deformation, so that the correction liquid may not be squeezed out easily, particularly in cold and humid countries.